Kihō
Kihō (鬼鳳, Kihō) was a shinobi from Otogakure, and a member of Team Guren. Personality He seemed rather blunt, and went along with Rinji's strategies without complaints. He, like some of his teammates, wanted nothing to do with Orochimaru and wanted to flee. Kihō also feared death and would do anything to live. He referred to death as "going boom" because of Kabuto. Appearance Kihō had pale, pasty-looking skin and white hair with dark, blue-framed glasses with orange lenses. His outfit consisted a dark purple cloak with orange outlines with blue pants and wore geta that were tan with black strips and only sandal hold. Abilities Although he did not receive much screen time in battle, his weapon of choice was a wrist/arm-mounted rocket launcher that fired projectiles, which made him a long-distance fighter. The smoke he emitted was capable of obscuring even a ninken's sense of smell and he was able to form the smoke into a dragon which can envelop and suffocate the enemy and due to being made of smoke was immune to physical attacks. As shown in his defeat by Yamato, his smoke attacks appeared to be weak to Water Release. He was later given a cursed seal with maze-like designs, which granted him an increase in chakra and raw power, but if he does not take a pill after a certain amount of time, the seal would kill him by tearing him inside out. Jutsu # Dark Smoke Sphere # Smoke Dragon Part II Three-Tails' Appearance He was one of Orochimaru's prisoners that was selected to join forces with Guren. When Guren left with Kabuto and Yukimaru, he was instructed to stay behind to deal with Team Kurenai and Team Yamato. He was easily defeated by Rock Lee, Tenten, and Kiba Inuzuka. Later, Kabuto forcibly activated the groups cursed seals. Kihō was then ordered to attack the Konoha ninja again. He and his team succeeded to defeat the first defence team consisting of Kiba, Lee, and Tenten. After doing so and retrieving Yūkimaru, Kihō and his team initially planned to run away from Orochimaru's grasp, only to find out that their cursed seals would kill them if not properly taken care of. Forced to stay, Kihō and his team were sent to stop the Konoha ninja from sealing the Three-Tails. He went against Yamato and ended up getting killed after Yamato destroyed his Smoke Dragons with his water technique and crushed him with his wood jutsu. After his death, Nurari merges with him and Kigiri into a monster and they fought against Kakashi and the others. As Kakashi was about to kill them, they were killed by the rampaging Three-Tails. Trivia * He was the only henchman of Guren not to be shown in the fourth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. * Kihō's name, when broke up can be translated as: Ki (鬼) means "ghost", "demon" or "devil", while hō (鳳) means "phoenix". Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Transformation Category:Veterans Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Cannibal Category:Body Alteration Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Deceased Category:Acrobatics Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Ninja Category:Depowered Category:Shonen Jump Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Smoke Manipulation Category:B Class Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Summoning